Festive Day in the life
Happy Early Christmas Surprise..wait...That was wrong Anyway I started this right after making Rei and Haru and just finished it Characters * Rei * Haru Story “Reeeeiiiiii’ The Video opened with a camera walking into Rei’s room. Rei jumped up pulling his covers over him. “What is it Haru?” He asked the pup behind the camera. “The fans Demand another Festive day in the life!” Haru said. Rei face pawed and let out a long groan. “Alright, Let me get dressed.” Rei said. “You're wearing a collar.” “And I feel Naked!” He growled at the camera and covered himself with the camera. -- “So what's for breakfast?” Haru asked walking into the kitchen turning the camera back on. “Nufing...” Rei said turning around his cheeks filled and milk dribbling out of his mouth. Haru growled playfully. “My cereal?” He asked. Rei looked down and swallowed the cereal. “Mabey..” Rei said. Haru laughed. “I'm putting cat stickers on your Piano for this!” He said. Rei looked up surprised and furrowed his eyes before Haru turned the camera off. -- “So where are we going Rei?” Haru asked. “To get a christmas tree for our apartment and some new ornaments, after what happened last year..” He stopped and smirked at Haru. Haru blushed and looked away. “Hush, Let's just go get the tree.” He growled. Rei laughed and followed his friend through the busy streets going down into the underground tunnels. “Oyster cards!” Rei said pulling his out. Haru pulled his out scanning it and then getting on the train. -- “So what did you find?” Haru asked. Rei beamed as he turned around and showed a pile of Pokemon christmas ornaments in his paws. “These!” “Alright, those are pretty cool.” Haru admitted and grabbed a few from his friends hand. “Come on let's go find a tree.” Haru said. -- “Alright so we got the Pokemon and then found a Starbucks, so we had to get our caffeine fill.” Rei said and took a sip of his coffee. “Yup.” Haru agreed and drank his coffee. Rei continued to drink looking into the camera. “Are you still filming?” “oh..” -- “Look at this!” Haru said pointing the camera at a huge white tree with blue lights. “Haru, That Tree wont fit in our house.” Rei said looking around when he pointed at a much smaller tree of the same nature. “This looks a lot more too size.” He said Haru looked at the tree, also pointing the camera at it. “Looks good! I think that's our tree!” He finished. “Then come on and let's get it, put the camera away.” -- “Were home! And we have a tree!” Haru said. “Yeah now come help me get it in the house!” Rei responded a growl in his tone “Sorry, Coming.” Haru said and turned off the camera. -- “Because all professional youtubers use a stuffed llama as a tripod.” Haru said pointing his camera at Rei who was leaning his phone up against a stuffed llama pointed towards the tree in a box and bags of pokemon ornaments. “Yes, of course.” Rei said in response. -- “Alright, Help me set this up.” Haru said flopping down in front of the box. Rei walked over by Haru and sat down across from him. “Alright.” He said tearing the box open let's do this!” -- “Sorry! Rei’s phone died right after we started, anyway look!” Haru said and pointed a camera right at the christmas tree all set up with ornaments on it “Wooo!” Rei said and slid a cup of hot chocolate at Haru. Haru took it and took a sip. “Thank you, now come on Dinner and Anime time.” -- “Alright guys, Guess this is the end of this Day in the life.” Haru said holding the camera pointed at himself. Sleeping next to him was Rei. “Goodnight, Rei and Goodnight Youtube.” He said and the camera went black for the last time.